


Halloween en Hogwarts [Oneshot]

by Lhgaunt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Child Marriage, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Love, Marriage, Married Life, Ron Weasley Bashing, Secret Marriage, Teen Romance, They had 18, True Love, Weasley Family Bashing (Harry Potter)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhgaunt/pseuds/Lhgaunt
Summary: Un pequeño One-shot especial para el mes de Halloween con una idea que tenía hace mucho tiempo en mi cabeza y siendo algo nuevo para mi escribir con emparejamientos principales F/M.En mi perfil pueden encontrar la versión en Inglés.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Rowena Ravenclaw, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw/Salazar Slytherin
Kudos: 2





	Halloween en Hogwarts [Oneshot]

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que disfruten!! Nada me pertenece salvo este Fic.

31 de Octubre de 1998 - Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, en algún lugar del norte de Escocia.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________. . . 

.

.

Harry suspiró evaluándose suavemente por décima vez esa noche, llevaba unos pantalones negros de piel de dragón que se apegaban a sus contorneadas piernas y en los pies unas botas del mismo material con broches de serpientes de plata, en la parte superior llevaba una camisa verde esmeralda pegada al cuerpo que tenía también botones en plata, se colocó una transformación idéntica del relicario de Salazar Slytherin y por sobre los hombros y abrochada con _otro_ broche de plata en forma de serpiente a la altura del cuello llevaba una pesada y elegante capa color verde bosque que tenía un hermoso basilisco bordado en la espalda con hilos plateados, su cabello se lo ató en una baja coleta para evitar el descontrol y se colocó un hechizó que te permitía ver sin lentes por 24hs, reluciendo así sus hermosas esmeraldas.

\- _Vamoss, Sshadow -_ ordenó en pársel a su amado familiar del cual muy pocos tienen conocimiento, una bella mamba negra de 1.50m quien se deslizó y enrolló en su brazo izquierdo.

\- _Sse parece mucho a lass fotoss del maesstro Ssalazar, amo -_ siseó, el ojiverde sonrió suavemente y asintió, saliendo de su habitación y bajando por las escaleras de la sala común de Gryffindor donde todos se le quedaron mirando con la boca abierta y un deje de envidia ya que sus disfraces eran por poco decir pobres.

Colocó una máscara de frialdad pura en su arístocrático rostro y esperó pacientemente al pie de las escaleras de los dormitorios de las niñas, no mucho después Hermione bajaba elegantemente vistiendo un hermoso vestido estilo medieval apegado al cuerpo color azul oscuro con bordados en bronce, su cabello antes enmarañado ahora caía en graciles rizos hasta debajo de los hombros, llevaba unos bellos pendientes colgantes con dos zafiros y en su cabeza llevaba la copia de la diadema de Ravenclaw.

\- Tan hermosa cómo siempre, mi querida Rowena - dijo Harry extendiendole elegantemente el brazo a Hermione quien se sonrojó ligeramente ante el halago de su amado, pudo sentir una mirada llena de furia y volteó levemente encontrandose con los dos menores Weasley en estado lívido.

\- Agradezco tus halagos, mi querido Salazar, por lo que veo tu modestía es insuperable - dijo con delicadeza tomando el brazo mientras Harry los encaminaba hacia la salida de la sala común.

\- Por supuesto que no, amada mía - dijo divertido y agradeciendo que su pareja le haya seguido el juego.

Se encaminaron al gran salón caminando imperiosamente y ganandose miradas boquiabiertas de todos en los pasillos quienes simplemente no lo podían creer.

Una vez abrieron las grandes puertas y todos los vieron un silencio sepulcral se instaló, pudieron notar a Dumbledore sonriendo y a Minerva boquiabierta, Flitwick habia soltado un chillido y Pomona reía maternalmente, Snape sólo alzó una ceja.

Luego de que más personas llegaran y finalmente se cumplieran las 20:00 cerraron las puertas y todos comenzaron a bailar, aunque las miradas indiscretas y envidiosas en direccion a Harry y Hermione no paraban.

Para finalizar la fiesta se haría un desfile donde calificarían el mejor dizfras y los ganadores se ganaban algo a elección (Una salida a Hogsmaede en un día de semana, Un día Libre, Pase para la sección prohibida, etc).

Pasaron muchas parejas o personas individuales y la mayoría hizo el ridículo.

\- ¡Señor Potter, Señorita Granger! - llamó la profesora Mcgonagall, ambos subieron a la tarima con elegancia y con Shadow reptando detrás ganandose algunas miradas escandalizadas de quienes no la habian visto (O sea, todos).

Caminaron con porte y delicadeza, sincronizadamente, antes de bajar Harry gritó hacia la profesora y todos lo oyeron.

\- Preferimos Señor y Señora Potter, profesora - dijo con una sonrisa mientras mostraba su mano Hermione hacia lo propio izquierda, se pudo apreciar perfectamente dos alianzas en estas.

No hace falta decir que los chillidos de indignación de los Weasley menores resonaron en los oidos de todos por días.


End file.
